To the victor goes the Lamia
by Gordoth
Summary: This is my first attempt on romance and humor, so kill me if I suck. No don't , that would be a WAAAAAY to fast way to send me to Hell (or Heaven :3) so do not. Not gonna give you a summary, but read it. I think it is going pretty well...
1. ONE (LOL)

**A/N: This is my first attempt at romance and humor, so REVIEW and tell me where you find my mistakes, do you like how it is begining and how things are set in motion. If you need something more to be said, do not hesitate and type it in the review section. Please.**

The beautiful woman walked slowly down the corridor. It was a late hour, really late, about one after midnight, but she was not sleepy. Her hair was hidden by a strange hat, which was similar to the pharaon's crowns. She had earings, a necklace and her lips were a bright red color. Her eyes were yellow, sadly pupilless, because they had once made their owner look even more charming and beautiful than now. Her skin, at least what was visible on from her face, was marble white, one more bonus to her beauty. With simple words, she was gorgeous.

In that particular moment, her eyes were following the name plates on the doors to her right, because the room she was looking for was on the right side of the corridor, not on the left (makes sence, doesn't it?). She was moving silently, so silently that the only thing which gave her presence away was her breath. One would think that a woman like her would have high heels, and would make the annoying 'clank clank' sound heels usually make, but she was not into shoes, given her current state.

Finally, with a pleased smile, she discovered the room which she was looking for. (I am pretty much sure that we all now whose room she was looking for. No? Well, I am disappointed by you, my readers, as for anyone who is reading my writings, I always thought you will know when your beloved author will appear in one of his creations. What, you still don't get it? Well, ok!) She looked at the golden object, which said whose room this was. The name plate was scribed as if in a hurry. It had only one name on it, unlike the others, which had at least two. It said '_Gordoth_'.

The woman knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds. After no one answered, she knocked again, this time louder, to make sure that the occupant of the room heard her. After about thirty seconds, the visitor was about to knock again, when she heard rustling from behind the door. The beautiful woman stiffened, waiting for the occupant to open. Ten seconds passed, she only heard rustles. Twenty seconds, she finally heard a 'flop flop' sound, which signaled someone was either doing BAD things, or was walking without anything on his feet.

For her relief, it was the latter, as the door slowly creaked and a man of the age of thirty, thirty five appeared. He had a short beard, covering the lower half of his face, a moustache attached to the beard, long black hair and eyes which made even the scariest inhabitants of the Insitute feel a bit uneasy when he was looking at them. Those eyes were pitch black, no pupils, no white thingy, no nothing, with the exception of little white dots which scarred the darkness. The dots themselves were really small, almost impossible to see in daylight, and if we speak about the light the visitor saw them in, she saw only darkness in his eyes.

As if looking at Nocturne!

She moved her eyes away from his eyes and inspected his clothing. He was, of course, wearing the summoner robes, but his had a unique color. They were black, with golden trims. The hood which usually covered his face was now thrown back, and his hair fell down his shoulders freely. His shoulders were easily seen even through his robe. That man was probably as bulky as Darius, which was an achievement by itself. He was also really tall, taller than the hand of Noxus, which was another challenging thing.

"Cassiopeia?" He asked. His voice was deep, sounding as the tide of the seas and the rumbling of earthquakes. He cleared his throat, and tried again. "Cassiopeia, is that you? I don't think I can recognize you with those robes you are wearing, but your headpiece is... Unique, to say the least."

The woman nodded at his guess, and her tongue flicked through her lips for a second, as if to verify that it was in fact her.

"I would like to ssspeak with you... May I enter?" She asked with a puppy face. Gordoth nodded, but then snapped.

"No!" She moved back a little from his sharp reaction. He saw this and his expression softened. "At least not now. You know what a single man's room looks like, don't you?" She nodded, regaining her previous mood. "Well, wait a little untill I tidy up, okey?" He offered. Cassiopeia knew that the question did not require an answer.

She sighed, and prepared to wait another good five minutes, but was surprised when Gordoth pulled her by the wrist. He closed the door, then led her in. The room was cozy, not too big, but not too small. It had a carpet, which surprised her. There was a short table with two chairs, a big bed to the left, which had a desk next to it. He sat on one of the chairs.

"If you want I can remove the chair and allow you to sit on your tail..."

"That wont be necccesssary..." She interrupted him and somehow situated herself on the chair. Gordoth looked at her for a while, with his left brow lifted. Cassiopeia, with all her training in the art of stares, seduction and diplomacy, felt as if she was mauled by something giant under that gaze. "Ok, ok, I might like to sit without the chair... Please!" The puppy face appeared again, yet Gordoth didn't seem affected by it. It was pretty needless to make the puppy face in that moment.

Cassiopeia looked at the summoner, waiting for him to remove the chair. When she looked at the place where the object was supposed to be, the Serpent's embrace was surprised to see it was no longer there. She quickly made herself comfortable.

"So, what is the reason you came to visit me? I must admit, I am quite surprised, because champions do not usually visit me. Especially those who I do not summon..." Gordoth stated, and looked at her. He had a stupid grin on his face, which probably meant he was waiting for an answer.

"I..." She slowly started, but then paused. Gordoth nodded and Cassiopeia gained her bravery to say it.

"I want a DATE!"


	2. Moodsnaps

**A/N: I did not understand hy you did not review, as I asked, but i think that you should review. EACH one means a lot to me, and fastens my rate of writing. I will be pleased to know people read what I write, so please leave a sign that you are there!**

"I want a DATE!"

If you could see Gordoth's face, you would be choking with laugher. Sadly you can't. His lips were extended forwards, his eyes narrowed to slits, his forehead had canyons dug on it. His mind felt like an old office, which had just been visited by it's owner, who had not dared show his face in the ten years of the office's existence, and now a thousand little versions of Gordoth were running around like mad, throwing papers, mashing their heads in computer screens and screaming as if their crotches were being burned. That was, pretty much, how Gordoth's mind registered that sentence.

He swiftly flushed the thousand little versions of Gordoth and emptied the office, then moved in a giant ball which rolled over the building. He inhaled. His eyes slowly started gaining size. He sniffed the air, and his lips started slowly, REALLY slowly returning into their normal state. His mind started building a new office, then recruited new personnel. The canyons were filled up. And all of this action was completed in less than a second. Gordoth cleared his throat.

"Well, Cassiopeia, I think all of this is a little bit of rushed, we both know almost nothing about each other, also I don't think your sister will approve, not to speak of what the others would say. Not to speak tha-"

"Oh, I wasssn't ssspeaking about you..." Silently said Cassiopeia, while her cheeks gained a lightly red shade, adding to her beauty. Gordoth brushed sweat from his forehead, or at least made the movement, for there wasn't any sweat there. He started thinking, eliminating targets she might be talking about. Darius was currently dating somebody, Draven was making a one-run-only, Swain was an old pervert (At least he had heard the feminine summoners speak so about the Grand General of Noxus) and Sion was dead, while Urgot was probably going to be a terrible choise for even his feminine version. Which probably would have committed suicide at the sheer sight of herself in the mirror. Talon was the only option from the same nationality... But he was a robot, and robots couldn't reproduce, right?

Then the idea of Cassiopeia's interest in other men from OTHER nationalities kicked in. Gordoth thought of her being interested in Victor, because he knew some females who were interested in the strange and mysterious man. But he was probably going to measure how much metal it would require to cover their breasts up in metal, just like him. It was going to be quite amusing in that one, to watch Victor scratch his head and scream at the sight of the size of the metal plates that would be required for most of the League's feminine champions.

Singed was instantly kicked out, due to his looks. Gordoth thought a little more, then remembered that some people used to draw pictures of Cassiopeia and Renekton, or at least suggest that couple. If she was really going to want a date with the lizard, she was probably going to be forced in petrifying him, then speaking to the statue. Then the idea of asking Cassiopeia herself of whom she was thinking about. The bird chimed, and the summoner relaxed.

"Cassiopeia, if you do not want to date me, what is the reason of coming here and announcing that you want a date? And with whom do you wish to lead that romantic dinner?" He asked, his expression becoming something which was able to make her giggle. His mouth was like a mark from Hecarim's leg, but downwards (it is a horseshoe). She cleared her throat and looked at Gordoth, who kept his mouth in the same way.

"I wasss thinking of asssking Talon, but he isss all emo-"

"NO! NO! NO! THERE ARE WAY TO MANY TALONXCASSIOPEIA FICS! I CANNOT ALLOW MYSELF TO WRITE ONE MORE TO THE BORING LIST!" She was interrupted by his voice, which had once again regained that threatening echo of rumbling earthquakes and the tide of the sea. Cassiopeia was, to say the least, a little bit afraid from him. The way his moods changed was really threatening, and with his reputation, she was not going to be surprised if he fried her in one of those... Moodsnaps, perhaps?

Gordoth noticed that she had slithered backwards, a good three steps away from him. He sighed and sat back down in his seat.

"Look, I didn't want to snap at you like this, but NONE of the viewers will be happy. Not at all. They would probably go off and be like 'That guy is boring us, with a stupid CassioXTalon fic, that isn't even funny or romantic. Sorry, no can do." He saw how she lowered her head, and thought she was going to cry. As much as he didn't know her, he couldn't let a lady cry, let alone if HE was the reason that she was going to cry.

Standing up, the summoner slowly walked next to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them in an attempt to comfort her.

"Now now, don't cry... There is no reason to cry... You know, I don't even see a reason that people match you with Talon, for he is just... He is just a heartless assassin, nothing more, nothing less... If there could be less! But you... Now, you are a different story. You see, you come from a noble family, you are still beautiful, although people run away from you in disgust at the sight of your lower body. For me you are a fine lady, you see?" He whispered in her ear, attempting to make her feel better. Truth be told, he didn't dislike her. It was that he was used to being single, and with a relationship came a lot of duties. Like stopping to rage around after someone stated that he is better, although after challenging him a few times he still ran off like a coward.

But that was not what he thought.

"You... You mean thisss? I- I never thought anyone excccept father would tell me I am ssstill beautiful." She muttered between her sobs.

Gordoth was really offended that someone would cry in his presence, and after he was honest with that person, he still asked if it was true. But he couldn't blame her, could he?_Naaah, I can't. But Zac can. He can do everything..._ He thought.

"Yes, of course. And why did you even come here? I am not someone that... Eh... That helps for your personal life! I am not even a doctor!" He meant the last sentence.

"Well... The other girlsss sssaid that you are helpfull. I heard you helped Nidalee with her problem for choiccce of outfit in the major cccitiesss... Even that you dueled with that Demacccian duelissst... Ssso I thought you could help me?" She silently explained. If Grodoth's mouth could go lower, it would. But sadly, his face wasn't so big, and his lips couldn't modify the expression. _Damn it! Why did Nidalee have to tell them where she got her dress from!?_ Gordoth screamed at himself, then started thinking on the situation.

"So, you want a date? With Talon there will be NO date. But I suggest I could find someone who could... Match you? Tomorow you will resieve a letter, which will tell you where, when and which table. Is that fine with you?" He offered, banishing his masochistic expression and replacing it with a warm smile.

"Well, yesss, that will be... Interesssting, to sssay the leassst... It was nice speaking with you, Gordoth. If I find the companion accceptable, you will be rewarded. But if I do not, I exxxpect another letter!" She answered, then started slithering towards the door. Her hips started swaying, as they usually did. Godoth though it was more of a mechanised habit, but he wondered if she was doing it intentionally.


	3. Trundle?

**A/N: So, hello. This is the third chapter, and I am giving special thanks to WhisperMeYourThoughts, for reviewing and following my story, THANKS man!**

Cassipoeia had received the letter, as Gordoth had told her. However, she didn't expect a restaurant in the middle of the Institute, which was not really expensive or royal, so she had hear fears as to whom he could have chosen. However, she knew that the summoner was going to do whatever he could to bring her to happiness, because those who he had already helped said that the stubbornness of the man was unique. She smiled inwardly, as The Serpent's Embrace started preparing for the 'date'.

She looked at herself at the mirror, green knots flowing freely over her shoulders. Her eyes were ablaze with the flame of excitement, while her lips were bloody red. Her clothing was much more visible than previous times, for when she was out on the Fields, she wore only her bra - like thingy, as she liked to call it. Now, however, a big portion of her skin was covered by her white - grey dress, which she wore on special events, or when summoners payed her to wear it in the battles on the Rift. She went to her juke box and turned it off, the infamous album of Ramstien 'Reise Reise' was running just before she stopped it. For a last time Cassiopeia took a look at her letter, then left for the restaurant . It was going to be an exciting dinner.

The man put on the last puzzle piece from the suit. It was a suit he wore only in VERY important manners, yet now he thought it was an important manner. A date, with a mysterious member of the champions was one of the things which could make him put the black and white clothing on. His suit was simple, yet different from most suits around. Black pants, black coat with a rosenort (Rose Red) shirt under it, and a black tie. He had even given his beard a shave, forming it into a much more acceptable form, instead of the mess it was a while ago. His hair, usually sticking upwards was now flowing downwards, an acceptable angle. He even brushed his teeth.

Heading for the door, he looked at his room once more. A lot of magazines, some markings which were hardly readable in the dim light of the dorm. A huge bed, which didn't have a desc next to it, but a simple table which sometimes served as a chess board. Some people though him stupid, but he wasn't. He was by far the smartest of his kind. He turned and left, eager to meet the woman, which would have dinner with HIM. He left his club though...

As Cassiopeia slithered through the corridors of the Institute, she started wondering who could have Gordoth chosen for her. It was not Talon, for sure, because of the summoner's reaction she was almost sad for the Blade's shadow. But, what a way to tell her that it is not a good idea, to match her and the assassin, because there were 'too many' TalonxCassio fics. What a stupid retort, but she still left it go, for she had full trust into the summoner.

But, there was one thing she wouldn't like to see happening. And that was Renekton. Why did people think she was a good match up for the carnie? She didn't even like meet, but speaking of his brutal way to fight, tasteless dressing and focus... He was always yelling about Nasus, and that he would not escape him. It was tragical, seeing the lizard man screaming in the face of Darius, who later said his ears were bleeding from the duo top they attempted. She disliked Renekton.

Who else could he have chosen? Surely not a Demacian, as he knew what a meeting of that sort would cause. It was not an yordle either, but if he did choose Teemo, she wouldn't mind getting the little badger into trouble. Freljordians were not going to be so offensive, but the only purpose they would have in dating her was probably going to be sex... Well, that Piltoverian was a cutie, but she knew he was in a relationship with Caitlynn.

Her thoughts drifted off as to why did she go to seek Gordoth's help. She knew she could seduce almost every man, but Talon was as if made of metal. He didn't give emotions away, never gave emotions, his expression was always the same dull line across his face. He even didn't seem to feel pain, because Katarina dropped her knife from the balcony and it hit his shoulder, but he didn't seem to feel it. After they asked him did it hurt, he simply said 'yes' and went back to his business. She had, of course, tried to get into a relationship with the assassin, but he declined always and didn't seem to care.

She almost bumped into the door of the restaurant. Opening the glass gate, she entered, running a hand through her hair. Slithering towards the table she was going to have her dinner with the mysterious man, she noticed it was occupied. A tall person sat on the side, reading the menu. He had light red hair, along with a short and well kept beard. His skin was a light blue, while his eyes were a darker tone of the color. He had two tusks, which were white as snow, and not sharp at all. His suit was black, with a red shirt under the coat. A black tie rested on his chest. He had already ordered two cups of red wine. Both were untouched.

He looked really familiar, with the hair and tusks. Cassiopeia wondered if she had seen him somewhere, then it hit her.

"Trundle?"


	4. Dinner

**A/N: Short and sucks. No idea how to get dates, first encounters etc.**

The Troll King raised his head from the menu, his eyes widened and then he quickly made the sign of the cross . Standing up, Trundle walked to Cassiopeia and offered her a hand like a gentleman. She was stunned by the fact Gordoth had chosen him, and did not struggle against the troll, just left him lead her to the red couch. The table it self was surrounded by the latter object, and was into a hole, formed into the wall. Trundle left her sit and then walked to his seat.

Cassiopeia was thinking quickly, wondering why was the troll king chosen by Gordoth. He was not even attractive, didn't have a good way of speaking, and was, with other words, a barbarian. Although she was greeted with manners someone from a royal family was going to show, Cassiopeia was still quite amazed by the summoner's choice.

"What would you like to eat, m'lady?" Asked Trundle, offering her his menu. She noticed his hair was combed.

"L - let me chossse..." She silently said. He left the menu before her with a silent _thump_ and returned to doing whatever he was doing. Cassiopeia started thinking. What could've Gordoth seen in Trundle she have not seen? Something they had in common? She looked at him. _Hmpf, probably not. _Cassiopeia looked at the menu and ended up choosing a salad. When Trundle noticed she was done choosing food, he called the serving man and allowed Cassiopeia to order before him, then he chose the same she ordered.

"So, Cassiopeia, what was the reason to invite me to this place? I would never think of you as the kind to invite people to dinners, in silent restaurants at that hour... Of course, I would not make you pay, I have my own money and feel free to order whatever you want to eat!" Trundle said, his eyes fool of wonder and interest. Cassiopeia smiled kindly and took her cup.

She was surprised when the glass goblet (it was more like a goblet than a cup) was met by Trundle's. He silently whispered 'cheers', then drank a few long gulps. Cassiopeia smiled warmly at that action, then slurped from the wine. It was sweet, and she thought that the cup was going to be enough in reddening her cheeks.

"Trundle, it was a surprise to me as well in meeting you here, although it was my idea of finding a date, Gordoth was the one in looking for my company... And, it seems that you are the lucky one." She waved her palms around her face, as if featuring a prize on the Piltoverian monitors. Trundle's eyes narrowed.

"So it was not intentional in coming here, was it? You just wanted a pal to have some sweet talk?" He asked. Cassiopeia felt the threat in his voice, and nodded, leaving the goblet on the table.

"THEN YOU'VE GOT IT!" He announced, a big smile on his face as he threw his arms in different directions. A hearty laugh escaped his lips, as he looked at the puzzled look on Cassiopeia's face.

"Do not worry, m'lady, I am open for anything! You see, serving Lysandra has made me a rubber man! I can take hits, I can talk about stupid things, about meaningless drabble and also some other things! Haha..." He started laughing again. Cassiopeia was in fact amused by him. He was open, revealing what he should have probably kept to himself.

"What isss it living under the endlessss rulership of Lissssandra?" Asked Cassiopeia, who grew interested in Trundle's life...


End file.
